wikadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Ideas Wiki
The Game Ideas Wiki is a wikia for pages about ideas for video games. We are currently one of the largest and most active fanon wikias, and we have a great community! We have 3,193 articles, 36,953 pages, 5,739 files, 7,698,237 users, and 63 active users as of October 3, 2015. More about us We have a team that is both energetic and passionate about creating video game ideas that no one has seen before. We spend a great deal of time on the wikia, making it the best resource available. We also appreciate newcomers with to the area. Everyone is welcome to add their ideas! We pride ourselves in the prevalent use of recent developments in software to aid communication and the presentation of the wiki. With increasing quality in images, theme, layouts, navigational aids and projects to have the most appealing website for not only the community, but also everyone else. All the more advancements to make life easier are here for everyone. History Beginning 2010, it was created and then abandoned by its creator, Multi128. Some time later, Ouroburos , discovered it and began work to fix it up. Soon Beecanoe joined him and the two developed the sight even more. Later, Geniusguy445, from an invitation by Beecanoe, and Ethanthegamer, by discovery, joined and the four transformed the wiki into the way it is today. Soon Tiamat583, Warioroll199 and Heartless105 joined; and we've been going ever since. The first game idea created on this wiki was Eon. Multi128 started it as a blank page, but then-active users Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian, Geniusguy445, and Ethanthegamer completed and transformed it to the way it is today. The wikia had a recurring theme of site, until March 2012. After March, Geniusguy445 took over, and the theme of the wikia looked like what it looks like currently. March 31, 2012 Ouroburos announced his abdication of leader and passes it on to Geniusguy445, as stated in this blog. He remained at the Epic Saga wiki, and in contact with the wiki he did so much for. April 21, 2012 Sammyfun1, bringer of many game reviews and the Clandestine Services, left the wiki. June 23, 2013-early 2015: A new era joins The wikia would begin to expand heavily after many new contributors began to join starting with StrawDogAmerica, who is also credited for creating the 1,000th page and adding the 1,000th photo. Many more would soon follow him included many from the Call of Duty: Fanfiction Wiki including Weejoh-_- and DeadRaiser. On November 16, 2013, it was announced that the Game Ideas Wiki will have an awards banquet to celebrate its success. June 2015-present: A new leader Many things happened in mid-2015. AStranger195 became an administrator on both Game Ideas Wiki and Video Game Ideas Wiki and Geniusguy445 became inactive in recent months. We will never know the future... Active users Community on 2015 :See also: the list of currently active users * AStranger195, a very active administrator and creator of MasGaling Studios * Element Knight 375 * Geniusguy445, who is not that active anymore, the only bureaucrat * Maelstro0210 * NermalTheBunny, who categorizes articles * RichardLambourghini * SonikkuAensland, who is famous for his ''The FEAST Saga'' series Community on 2013 *Geniusguy445, leader of the wiki *Element Knight, second-in-command *StrawDogAmerica *Weejoh-_- *DeadRaiser *Al129023 *XtranormalGeek *BrawnerWilliam *Beecanoe *Ethanthegamer *Warioroll199 Community pre-2013 *Multi128 *Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian *Sammyfun1 See also *Special:ListUsers *Game Ideas Wiki:Community ---- The text above is a verbatim copy of the page "Game Ideas Wiki:About" on the Game Ideas Wiki. This was written by Default, Geniusguy445, Warioroll199, StrawDogAmerica, 173.170.252.34, Matiia, AStranger195, and AStranger195's bot under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported. Category:Games Category:Wiki